Soundwaves
Soundwaves '''is a radio show hosted by DJ Shilo on Hidden Gems Broadcasting and New Wave Broadcasting. Founded in August 2017 by DJ Shilo, Soundwaves is a themed show that showcases unknown bands from all around the world while episodes feat different stories based on parts of DJ Shilo's life as a musician and real-world events involving different bands and musicians are also discussed on the show as well. '''Beginning: After returning to Fredericton, New Brunswick, Canada is early 2014, DJ Shilo began working for extra money until an accident left his left arm burnt and scared. While his arm healed, he began looking for work and found a job as Usher at the local cinema, something he had done many years before. After a few months, a weird mysterious man who used to frequent the theater began showing up more frequent claiming he was a film critic. Radio Days: 2014: After the mysterious man, Greg Gilbert, who was not very well liked by any of the theater staff, invited Shilo to be a part of his film critic radio show, Python's Paradise, Shilo accepted in July of 2014 and was surprised to discover it was a community radio station, and not what he expected but was still thrilled at the idea of being on radio. from the beginning, it was rocky as Greg would attempt to act like Howard Stern and made things very awkward claiming he was allowed to say and do whatever he wanted to the radio. Throughout the fall, Shilo attempted to avoid working with him after a disastrous summer and he moved on. Still enlighted by the idea of being a voice on the radio, Shilo set out figure out a way to be on the radio again. In early 2015, Greg came back claiming that Python's Paradise had ratings for the first time in its existence and it was because of Shilo. Days went on and Greg began exhibiting strange behaviour to that of a manchild and in early March 2015, Shilo had enough of his strange behaviour and walked away. Living on Fredericton's northside, Shilo went about his days working as a film critic and at the local cinema where Greg increasingly became intrusive. In May 2015, Shilo got a one time chance to interview fabled movie director, Tommy Wiseau but had no way to record it. Taking warning from a friend that Greg was going to steal the idea from him, Shilo begrudgingly asked Greg if he would be interested, as he had no other way of recording but the community radio station and he accepted. A fatal mistake Shilo would live to regret... Part 1: 2015 After recording the interview with Tommy Wiseau, Greg decided he was going to begin asking "female" celebrities from the 1980's if they would be interested in coming on Pythons Paradise and what began as a harmless event turned into a series of perverted events that let Shilo feeling remorse and regret. While the upcoming summer was starting out as a disaster, Greg would claim the interviews he got from various celebrities were all his idea and if Shilo got in the way and attempted to speak, he would get told to "Shut up" or Greg would wave his hand in the air signalling to Shut Up" in the studio while Greg asked "who was hot back in the 1980s" and it was very uncomfortable. During the summer, Shilo has to fight with Greg over an Interview with a Canadian musician because it was "Taking time away from Greg's chick time." "He would tell me that NO dudes were allowed to come on the show. I wanted to talk to everybody and because I started this whole thing, I felt I had the right even if he owned the show. He attempted to control everything and it was very easy to want to punch him right in the face. It was supposed to be a partnership but the man was so stupid, he couldn't even make a box of kraft dinner let alone understand what partnership meant. I remember getting angry at him because he wanted some editing done, very simple, and when I said "I didn't have the time right there," he called up the station director and bothered him how to do it. What a slap in the face! He controlled everything and made all these women want to run and it was very disturbing." - DJ Shilo Part II: 2015 The summer was beginning to turn out to be a depressive disaster and eventually Shilo had enough of Greg's strange behaviour; involving talking about prostitutes, crude remarks about the female anatomy, how females were "whores" and terrible people and his own personal excitement such as wearing adult diapers for fun. In July, Shilo told Greg he was going to branch out and do his own thing with Greg telling him "You can't just do your own thing here. You have to be staff and it is member only." In July, Shilo came up with the idea to review movies in Studio D of the radio station due to the local cinema being a disappointment for older films. What began as a harmless adventure turned into another nightmare as Greg took over the whole thing because he was a member of the station and would put specific dates to review movies and in order for Shilo to review a film such as "Grumpy Old Men," he would have to sit through an either extremely violent or border-line porn film such as "Maniac." "He wasn't much of a film critic. He tricked the station manager into allowing us to review movies because he did the Pythons Paradise review show. She was under the impression that the movies being reviewed were to be talked about on his radio show. That was not the case. He would choose these explicitly violent films and praise them for being "Cult Films" as he called them. Every action film he reviewed, he would say was garbage because he didn't know how to review action. The point is, when we went to talk about the first movie we saw "Major Payne," on the radio, I said to him "Aren't we talking about Major Payne?" and he said "Someday! I told him "That's not what the deal was" and he told me "I don't make the decisions." - DJ Shilo "I remember we were reviewing the film Mischief" with Canadian actress Catherine Mary Stewart and I told him I had a little crush on her when I was a kid and she starred in a fun movie from 1987 called "Scenes From the Goldmine." He says "You should try and get her on the show." and I said to him "Maybe I could try. That would be cool." The very next day, I get a call from him saying "Guess who is coming on the show? Catherine Mary Stewart." I was fuming mad but I did the interview just to talk to her. Anyway, and he continued to wave his stupid hand at me when I attempted to talk about the movie from the 1980's and he kept asking her "Who was hot from the 1980 film "The Apple" that she starred in?" You could tell she was not thrilled about hearing "Who was hot?" and I was left embarrassed. However, I got an email from her shortly after telling me I was "A doll to work with but the other was weird." I told him "It was a pleasure and she sent me a signed photo in the mail." - DJ Shilo Part III: 2015 As the summer began to come to an end, Shilo became fed up and walked away after Greg had stolen all his ideas and ruined the summer. Shortly after, Shilo got in contact with the station manager and discovered that he was able to join the station and Greg lied to him to further his own deceitful agenda because he had no friends and needed the one person with the brains. Upon paying the yearly fee for the station, Shilo was shown how to operate the Soundboards and Microphones by the program director and set out to create his own radio show, titled "The Rock Show." Later Years: In the fall of 2015, Shilo came up with a themed based radio show titled The Rock Show where he could showcase bands from around the world in an effort for more people to hear them. What started as a fun idea, began to fade because of a jealous rival who was beginning to tell the staff that Shilo attempted to control his radio show and he even went as far as to tell the staff, he came up with "The Rock Show," At this point, Shilo began to crack when the program director and him did not see eye to eye and began making up very excuses that the show had several problems that very fixed from pointers but it was never good enough. "The program director of the station should not have been there. This guy was paid to sit on his ass and act like he was in charge. He is the most useless SOB I had ever met. There was nothing wrong with the show. I thought it was interested and I recorded it five times based on his notes and it still wasn't good enough. You could see he was just being a dick at this point and he was attempting to sabotage me for no reason." - DJ Shilo Hot and Cold: The End Throughout the fall, Shilo attempted to become a part of the social comity where he would come up with various fundraiser ideas such as a film festival were always shot down and left him feeling embarrassed for being at meetings. Greg continued scaring people on the radio and would attempt to get Shilo to come on his radio show just so he could get another idea. When he refused, the program director, as Shilo liked to call him "Killvomit," began receiving reports from Greg that Shilo was attempting to steal his show. Anybody with a pulse could have seen that Greg was not smart enough to come up with any ideas let alone a concept by himself. Shilo continued trying to produce his show and come up with various ideas but didn't get much further in terms of being on the radio. In November 2015, Python's Paradise became nominated for what is called the "Barry Awards," which is an award given out by the station every year. for the first time in Its existence, Greg was nominated for an award at the ceremony but DJ Shilo was left out, hurt and was never mentioned for anything he did. This took a huge toll on Shilo as he didn't want to do radio anymore and was very angry at Greg and the station. Since he had paid his money, he decided to continue producing The Rock Show. During the winter months, Shilo refuelled his desire to be in a band and began writing a few songs with another musician in Studio D after he had seen bands coming and going and was told that the studio was set up to record. Seeing an opportunity, Shilo began playing guitars on weekends when the station was empty. This didn't sit well with the hot & cold station manager who only wanted "Bands she liked" in the studio and it became a battle to be treated fairly until the whole thing dissolved. One min she was nice and the next, she was a bitch, because she wanted her way. Being ambitious, Shilo was not set up to be on the radio still because the program director so he began recording his show and airing it himself without the support of the station. "I remember and will never forget her coming into that studio just to reem me out because she didn't want us playing guitars there and she made my friend feel unwelcomed because he wasn't a member. It was funny because a band she liked was in the same studio the day before, all day, and none of them were members but she was allowing them to record a full record and they had no issues. We were not even allowed to record one song and were constantly given excuses about why were could record a song. It was a joke and if she didn't get her way, she was the ice queen of the station." - DJ Shilo Sometime after Christmas, Shilo met Greg in Studio D and asked if he would come back to Python's Paradise and Shilo told him he was not interested and wasn't going to be with the station much longer. This was just a ploy so Greg would not come around when Shilo was in the station who knew Greg only showed up on Sundays. At one point during the night, Greg, who always carried a camera with him, was showing Shilo pictures of his "hot bartenders" when he put his camera down on one the tables in the lounge while he went to use the bathroom. Shilo picked up the camera and discovered a picture of a child on the camera. Disgusted, Shilo put the camera back and left the station and his suspicions had come true after all. "He used to tell me he had a brother in Jail for Child Porn and his other brother was nutty than school shit. Greg had the biggest crush on Emma Stone and I remember him licking the poster for the movie at the cinema in theater 8 and I stood there stunned hoping the boss would not see him because I worked there and I asked him "What the hell is wrong with you?" and he said "haha. She's hot." He was a fuckin weirdo and I had my suspicions that he liked kiddies but when I found the pictures on that camera, I was shocked and I got the hell out of there. I remember he kept calling me that night and I didn't answer as I was trying to figure out what I was going to do." - DJ Shilo Shocking Revelation: 2016 In late 2016, Shilo decided to attempt to explain everything to the program director over the phone and was made to feel guilty with the director says "Maybe you made his show better?" referring to Shilo "Saying, the interview thing was his idea." Telling Shilo that "Stealing his show is criminal." When the camera pictures were revealed, the director's answer was "That deserves a look into." After spending almost two hours on the phone and explaining everything, Shilo was made to feel like he stole Python's Paradise and caused chaos which was not the case. At the end of the conversation, Kilvomit said: "I will get back to you." Shortly after, Kilvomit decided to ask Greg if he had the pictures on his camera, he, of course, said no and Shilo was called a "Toxic liar and a chaos spreader" and suspended from the station for six months by the little comity group of idiots that make up the station. They took Shilo's money and caused nothing but trouble and decided to side with the manchild because his show was getting the station ratings for the first time in fifty years. "I was so angry at Kilvomit. He decided to act like a police officer and ask him about it. I mean, do you ask a murderer if they did it? He is one of the stupidest people I ever met. He should not be where he is and the fact that I had to live with knowing what Greg really is and no one believing me really took its toll on me for years to come." - DJ Shilo A New Beginning: 2016 To Be Continued...